


The Piano

by LalaAndersen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Extramarital Affairs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaAndersen/pseuds/LalaAndersen
Summary: Count Lucio tries asking for Baroness Marielle of Anghol's hand in marriage in hopes that a new alliance will be formed between the two cities, but she refuses for obvious reasons. However, her son Allen seems more than willing to take her place. When he arrives in the palace of Vesuvia, however, a certain quaestor catches his attention more than the Count himself...





	1. Little impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is an AU where Lucio never marries Nadia (because let's be honest, she deserves better) and instead has a marriage arranged with my apprentice Allen (AKA Ren). Please note that English isn't my first language so there might be some mistakes here and there. But other than that, this is the first story I post here so I hope you enjoy it!

Anghol, a military city located in the South of the Northern hemisphere. It was one of the most advanced civilizations machinery-wise, and its thorough preparation for battle made it one of the most feared nations as well. It got to the point where refusing a declaration of war from them wasn’t seen as a sign of cowardice, but rather of prudence. As such, its citizens were known to be cold and calculating, a vast majority of them living for war.  
The general of the Angholian army and ruler of the city, Baroness Marielle Naedir, fit that stereotype perfectly. She had led her troops to victory countless times thanks to her natural sense of leadership and strategy, complemented by her exceptional fighting skills. Though she was generally serious and collected, it was relatively easy to make her loose her cool so the people who surrounded her always took extra care in not getting on her wrong side.  
On a September afternoon, a servant came up to her with a letter, claiming it was from the count of Vesuvia. Arching one eyebrow in confusion, since she wondered what business the ruler of such a mediocre city could have with her, she took the envelope and opened it, and so she began reading the message.

“To Baroness Marielle Naedir:

It is well known that Anghol is the prime military force in the world, and that anyone who dares defy you is doomed to sheer defeat. However, those with whom you allied ended up being victorious in the battlefield, and although the Vesuvian army is only a little behind, I can proudly say our conquests are almost comparable to yours.  
As such, I strongly believe an alliance between both states would surely turn out to be fructiferous, and that’s why I want to ask for your hand in marriage. If the delivery has gone without complications, a portrait should have been sent as well. I hope you will consider my proposition, as we can become stronger together.  
Respectfully,

Count Lucio of Vesuvia”

The baroness rolled her eyes after she finished reading. Pretentious and full of himself, as was to be expected from Count Lucio himself. Though he wasn’t lying about his troops being skilled, Vesuvia was a poor city anyway and it wasn’t worth marrying him just for that one perk, which is why Marielle didn’t have to think twice to deny his proposal.

—Baroness, there’s a bigger package from the count waiting outside. Shall I retrieve it? —the servant asked.

—Don’t bother. I am going to write my response now, make sure to return it while…

—Mother?

Someone was standing next to the door, seemingly curious about the baroness’ whereabouts. Despite being rather short for a man, Marielle’s son was well-built and was known to be quite proficient at combat, as his mother had been training him since he was very young. His blindness was the one factor that kept the general from letting him join the army, despite him having expressed his discontent many times. Overall, he gave off a rather melancholic vibe and behaved as generally expected from a nobleman.

—Ah, Allen. Nothing you should worry about, that gullible count of Vesuvia just thought he could ask for my hand in marriage —she answered without delay, as she didn’t mind what her son would think of it.

—That would be Count Lucio, if I’m not mistaken… Do you intend to accept? —he asked, his eyes staring at nothing.

—Of course not. He even sent a portrait, but I’ll have it returned as well as this letter.

—Mother, if you really aren’t interested… Would you mind if I married him instead?

The baroness stared at him in disbelief for a moment. Though she didn’t judge Allen for his preferences, she couldn’t bring herself to understand what he could possibly get out of marrying a man he had never met before, and from such a decaying city at that. 

—Are you sure you want to do that? Vesuvia is lacking in resources and Lucio is a selfish man with eyes only for himself. I have plenty of reasons to doubt you’d ever be happy there —she explained, facing her son more firmly. Even the servant had stopped in their tracks, seeing as there could still be a use for the count’s portrait.

—I’m aware of that, but Anghol needs to broaden its horizons. Many nations would do anything just to see us fall, and even if Vesuvia doesn’t have much to offer, the count has proven countless times that his army is strong and competent —Allen stated, his voice not shaking even once.

Seeing as he made some rather interesting points and was that set on marrying the infamous count, Marielle decided it was best not to push the subject, since he most certainly wouldn’t stop insisting until he had her approval. As such, she ordered her servant to take the portrait to the hall so they could hang it somewhere.

—I trust your judgement Allen, but please, promise me you won’t let Lucio stomp on you. And you know you can always come back if things get too bad —she told him firmly. The Vesuvian count had a dubious reputation and the general was having none of it, especially if it affected her son directly.

—I won’t —he smiled confidently.

A few days after that conversation, the letter Count Lucio had so eagerly expected finally arrived at the palace. He wasted no time ripping the envelope after forcibly taking it from a servant, and so he began reading its contents.

“To Count Lucio of Vesuvia:

I have received your letter and your portrait. I am honored that you considered our city to unite forces with and I acknowledge Vesuvia as a capable state with a strong military front, but I’m afraid I must decline your generous offer, as none of us seems to be in a position to leave their respective homes.  
However, you may be pleased to know that my son, Allen, is willing to accept in my place. I had a portrait sent as well, which should arrive at the same time as this letter. I hope this does not come as an inconvenience for you and we are both expectant for your reply.  
Sincerely,

Baroness Marielle of Anghol”

Although the count became greatly displeased by the first paragraph, a satisfied smile soon crossed his face as he continued to read. Sure, it wasn’t exactly what he expected, but he still had a chance to form an alliance between cities and become stronger and more feared as a result.

—Count, a package is waiting at the entrance, should I…? —a servant asked before she got abruptly cut off by Lucio.

—Why, obviously! Take it to the parlor and make it quick! —he demanded.

Despite his bossy behavior, Lucio was excited to see what his potential fiancé looked like, and all the possibilities that would open for him due to the new alliance. The fantasies of power and strength as he walked towards the parlor made him thrilled to no end, but he was also curious about what kind of person Allen was. Was he as cold and calculating as Marielle? Or would he turn out to be completely different from her? He arrived in the room and plopped himself on an armchair as he wondered, many questions swarming his head.

All those thoughts were interrupted when two servants walked in with a large portrait, which they propped against the wall. The count quickly got up from his seat and began examining the painting thoroughly. A young man who seemed to be in his twenties was painted on the canvas, he was very pale with jet black hair and had a noticeably muscular shape despite being covered up to his neck. He had his hand placed on his chest and he wore a red anaconda brooch, the symbol of the Naedir family, but his most noticeable feature were his pure white eyes which held a lost gaze. “Must be blind”, he thought.

—Bludmila, start with preparations for the baron’s arrival. I want this place to be sparkling for next week! Oh, and tell the architect I want the palace renovated after the ceremony, something safe enough for a blind person —he ordered, still staring at the portrait.

Despite not being able to get with Marielle herself, Lucio thought he might have stumbled upon something better. Allen was young and handsome, and if he was lucky, he wouldn’t have to deal with the general’s severe personality.

—Of course, milord. Should I hang the painting? —Bludmila asked.

—Oh? Yes, yes, hang it in the hall, I’ll go write a reply.

A week passed, and a carriage from Anghol was travelling through the forest, headed towards Vesuvia. Allen was thinking about everything that was about to happen, and how a new chapter was about to start in his life. Truth be told, the young baron couldn’t wait to get away from his usual lifestyle. The city could get very lonely when people didn’t want to approach you out of fear, and it didn’t help that the few ones he could talk to were mostly stern and cold. Much like his mother, he thought. And as if that wasn’t enough, his dream of becoming general was crushed by that same woman when she used his blindness as an excuse to not let him in the army. It made him wonder why she even bothered to train him all those years if he wouldn’t be able to make use of his skills.

One of his bodyguards informed the baron that the carriage would soon arrive to Vesuvia, and a variety of emotions rushed through him. Excitement, fear, curiosity. The first thing he heard was a bustling crowd that sounded cheery for the most part, nothing like the quieter and more serious environment of his hometown. Judging by the smell of freshly baked bread and various spices, he assumed they were passing through a marketplace of sorts. He smiled at the thought of living in a livelier city, and it made him think the count might not be so bad after all. Even though Marielle had described him as a bratty man and a despot, he found it hard to believe that someone who ruled over such a nice place could be like that.

Meanwhile, Lucio was walking from one side of the hall to another impatiently. He had been waiting for what he deemed a long time and he was growing more and more nervous each second that passed, even though he tried his best not to show it. He was going to meet his future husband, after all! Everything had to be perfect; he had even chosen his most flattering garments to greet the baron. Were the decorations properly placed? Did his hair look good enough? He had been pestering his servants with questions of that kind for almost an hour, and his uneasiness had rubbed off on them as well. Only when the foreign carriage’s arrival was announced did the count stop dead in his tracks, his eyes wide open and nerves barely contained.  
He straightened his hair one last time before bursting into the receiver, and he quickly adopted a posture classy enough to properly greet his guest. Allen arrived with his bodyguards shortly after, and he bowed to the count after one of them whispered something in his ear. Probably informing him of his presence, Lucio thought.

—Ah, I see you have made it safely. It’s an honor to have you here, Baron Naedir —said the host, taking the young man’s hand and kissing it. 

The man seemed surprised by the gesture, but he smiled cordially anyway.

—The honor is all mine. I’m glad you still decided to accept, despite the inconveniences…

—Oh, please, don’t say that, it wasn’t an inconvenience at all! —Lucio reassured him—. Say, what did you think of the city so far? Lovely, right?

—Yes! It seems very lively, I can’t wait to visit it later —Allen replied, his face lighting up.

—That’s good to hear! —the count smirked—. And what about the decorations? They were meticulously placed just for your arrival, you see!

—Well, actually… —he gave an awkward smile, hoping his host would notice.

—Oh. Right —Lucio realized, mentally facepalming—. It’s okay, nobody’s perfect… But we should take a stroll through the palace! We’ll get to know each other better and later I’ll introduce you to the court. What do you say?

—Of course, shall we get going then? —he offered his arm to the count, which he took enthusiastically while the baron’s bodyguards began taking his luggage.

So far, Allen had been enjoying his stay. Though Lucio did talk a lot about himself, he was indeed not as bad as his mother depicted him. Or at least that was the baron’s first impression, since he was aware of his bad habit of judging people too soon. They talked about various topics as they walked through elegant hallways and lush gardens, and surprisingly, they found out they had some things in common.

—You know, at first, I was a little disappointed about Marielle’s refusal, but… —he leaned closer to the Angholian’s ear—. I think you are a better match for me.

A light blush tinted Allen’s cheeks, but his expression soon became sourer.

—Oh, trust me, you’re not missing out on anything anyway.

—And why would that be? —the blond asked, slightly confused.

—She’s just so strict… Not to mention how strongly she seems to think I can’t fend for myself —the baron explained, visibly annoyed.

—Tell me about it —Lucio said, empathizing with him—. My mother is the exact same, but guess what? It’s thanks to my strength and skills that I became count, so you shouldn’t listen to whatever she wants you to think!

He thought about it for a second. As shocking as it was to hear that from the count of Vesuvia himself, he wasn’t wrong, and his achievements were enough proof. If Lucio had been able to prove himself despite his mother’s constant nitpicking, he could probably do it too. 

—You know what? You might be right —he smiled.

—Right? I always am! —the count laughed.

Shortly after, however, a servant came up to Lucio and whispered something to him, to which he groaned in frustration.

—Ugh, of course they’d want to. Allen, dear, I’m afraid I must tend to some business… Hey, you! —he pointed to a short, redhead servant who seemed startled by his sudden call.

—Uh, yes milord? —she asked nervously.

—Guide my fiancé through the palace while I’m gone, and make sure nothing happens to him!

—Of course, milord, I’ll do my best! —she replied.

After Lucio left with the other servant, Allen simply stood there not exactly knowing what to do until the redhead spoke up.

—Here, I’ll show you around the palace. It’s a beautiful building, I’m sure you’ll like it!

—Yes, I can see myself warming up to it easily. But please, don’t be so formal around me. I mean, at least while the count isn’t around! Say, what’s your name?

The woman gave him a surprised look, but it made her feel more comfortable.

—Oh, really? Well, if you insist! My name’s Portia, and you must be Allen, if I’m not mistaken.

—Yeah, that’s me! —he laughed. For some reason, talking to Portia made him feel at ease, and they had only known each other for a few minutes.

—Hey, can I ask you a question? —she asked, her eyes filled with interest.

—Sure, go ahead.

—Well, since you’re general Naedir’s son… Do you know how to fight? How long have you been training for? Have you fought someone before? What’s the heaviest thing you can lift? —Portia was beaming, questions leaving her mouth one after another.

—Wait, wait, hold on! —he interrupted her, offset by the amount of questions—. Yeah, I do know how to fight, I could show you if you want!

—Wait, really?! That would be awesome! No, even better; Let’s fight each other! —she suggested, almost too enthusiastically.

—Oh? You and I are going to get along just fine! —Allen grinned.

Portia led him to the gardens, where they would have enough space to do as they pleased. However, something dawned on her just as they were about to start.

—Wait, how can you fight if you’re blind? —she asked.

—Trust me, I have my ways —he smiled deviously—. Now go ahead and punch me, don’t be afraid!

The redhead hesitated at first, but soon enough she clenched her fist and aimed it straight to Allen’s face. To her surprise, he dodged it with incredible speed, almost like he had seen it coming towards him.

—Hey! How did you do that?! —Portia exclaimed, dumbfounded.

—Ha ha, I told you I had my ways! —he laughed, a cocky grin on his face—. I guess I could tell you, buuut… You’ll have to beat me first!

—Oh, is that so? Bring it on, then!

She adopted a more serious fighting posture, determined to crush his opponent. This time he was the one to attack first, aiming a kick that she barely managed to dodge. She tried to hit him multiple times, but he was way more agile than she had thought. He couldn’t possibly see her movements, could he? As tough as he was, though, Portia found it easy to duck him. He sometimes aimed in the wrong direction and that gave her a better chance of taking him by surprise. It was on one of those occasions that she was able to push him with a little too much force. He fell harshly against a rock, groaning in pain as he did so.

—Oh my god! Are you okay?! —she asked worriedly, running towards Allen to aid him.

—Ow, ow… I think I broke my arm, but it’s nothing I can’t take —he tried to reassure her, to no avail.

—Oh, man, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… The count’s going to kill me… —the redhead lamented, already fearing her execution.

—Portia —the baron said firmly as he got up, making the woman look at him with almost teary eyes—. It’s okay, this will stay between us. How about we forget about it and go find a doctor?

Allen’s smile was sincere, and it made Portia relax a little. Though she still felt guilty for breaking his arm, she smiled back and wiped a tear that was about to fall.

—Thank you, really… But still, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you so bad.

—Don’t sweat it, you were trying hard to beat me after all! —he laughed—. And, well, you did beat me, so… I guess it’s only fair to tell you about my amazing skills!

—Right! —she laughed as well.

They both made their way back into the palace, and they talked about the previous fight as they crossed the hallway.

—You see, I use magic to feel the movement around me. It’s very useful in a fight, but it consumes quite some energy so I can’t use it all the time. What can I say, we can’t have everything! —he explained.

—Oh, wait a second… You can use magic?! That’s awesome! Think you could teach me sometime? —she asked enthusiastically.

—I mean, I don’t know that much, but there’s some things I can show you —he said as Portia stared in awe.

—That would be amazing, thank you! You know, you’re not as snobbish as I thought you’d be! —she winked at him, even though he didn’t notice.

—Oh, who knows, it might be time for my tea with pastries now that you mention it! —he joked, tilting his head upwards and making the redhead laugh.

—Ha ha, you’re right, we’re going to get along just fine! —suddenly, she remembered what they were there for—. Ah, right, we have to find a doctor. Ugh, hate to do this to you, but I’ll have to take you to Quaestor Valdemar.

—Huh? What’s so bad about them? —he asked, seeing as his new friend didn’t sound very happy about it.

—Well, they’re a bit… special, but they’re the best at their job, and we don’t really have many more options.

—I see… We should get going, then.

Finding the quaestor wasn’t an easy task. Portia had to ask many palace workers and none of them seemed to know where they were, not to mention that many looked like they’d rather not cross paths with the physician. The maid was surprised by this since they were usually very easy to spot. After all, someone with green skin and piercing red eyes was bound to stand out, not to mention how tall they were. Just when they both thought they’d never find them, Portia let out a gasp and tugged at Allen’s good arm, almost dragging him as she marched towards the library door.

—Ah, Quaestor Valdemar! Sorry to disturb you at this hour, but… —she said, before being abruptly cut off by the medic.

—It better be important, I’ve got some business to tend to —they snapped, turning their head to her.

—Well, yeah, the baron broke his arm, so we need you to help with it —she explained, trying not to look annoyed due to their interruption.

Valdemar gave Allen a quick look, almost as if inspecting him, and finally they turned the rest of their body so they were completely facing the two.

—Take him to his room, I will have to retrieve my medical supplies. May I ask how he broke it? —they asked, tilting their head to one side.

—I… Drifted off and fell down the stairs —the baron said with a tinge of embarrassment, right before Portia could come up with an excuse herself.

The maid couldn’t forget where Allen’s new room was, since they had been making sure it was perfect for a few days before his arrival. It was very spacious and finely decorated, and the rays of sunlight that entered through the large windows illuminated every inch of it. When the redhead opened the door for him, they were both greeted by the smell of lavender.

—What a coincidence, I really like lavender! —he said with a satisfied smile.

—Oh, really? —she asked, curious as to what made him pick that one.

—Yeah, it smells the nicest!

Just as they were about to enter, however, a nervous-looking servant came up to the maid, his hands shaking and overall uneasy.

—Oh, Portia, we’re having trouble in the kitchen! Can you help us out? Oh, dear, and we haven’t even started with the appetizers… —he lamented, his voice trembling.

—Really? Okay, just calm down and give me a second —she said, turning back to Allen—. Here, I’ll help you settle down first.

With that, she took him to the inside of the room and helped him sit on the edge of the bed.

—I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you here until Valdemar arrives, so I can only hope they’ll take good care of you… —she apologized, clearly not happy with the idea of leaving the baron alone with the quaestor.

—Don’t worry, I know how to defend myself in case they try to murder me —he grinned—. You better go now though, that servant sounded quite worried.

—Right, and they’re preparing a feast for you down there after all! —she winked.

After he was left alone in his room, Allen started thinking about everything that had happened so far. He had felt very welcome, and he was happy to have made a friend so soon. With his city’s reputation, he thought it would have taken a lot longer to get someone to trust him. Count Lucio had treated him wonderfully as well, and he even tried to help him by telling him about his experiences. The Angholian smiled to himself, now completely sure that he was in for some fun years. However, he was brought out of his thoughts by someone knocking on the door, presumably Valdemar.

—Come in! —he said, and he immediately heard the door being opened.

—I see the maid is not with you —the doctor noted, seeing as Portia was nowhere in the room.

—Yeah, something came up in the kitchen…

—No need for explanations, it doesn’t prevent me from doing my job —they said, interrupting Allen.

The man felt something being left next to him on the bed, which he presumed were the physician’s tools, only to feel a sharp pain in his bad arm soon after. He let out a small groan, and he swore he heard Valdemar chuckle. Were they enjoying it?

—Ah, yes, I assume that’s the arm you broke —they said, with a touch of amusement—. Take your shirt off.

The baron stood silent for a second, until he finally came back to his senses and realized what he was being asked.

—Pardon me…?

—I’m going to bandage your arm, so I need you to take your shirt off —Valdemar insisted, still holding their usual unfazed expression.

—Oh.

Suddenly, an idea crossed Allen’s mind, and he thought of having a little revenge for earlier.

—Actually, I don’t think I can do it properly with my arm like this, so… Would you mind helping me? —he asked with a slightly suggestive tone, to which Valdemar simply replied with a snort.

—I don’t think you need my help for that. And besides, you seem to be in good enough shape to do it yourself.

—Aw, bummer —he whined as he began unbuttoning his shirt, seeing as they probably saw through his intentions.

Once he was finally topless, the quaestor grabbed his supplies and started taking care of Allen’s arm. Their touch was surprisingly cold even though he could feel they were wearing leather gloves, but it was somewhat gentle as well, which made him feel a little more at ease.

—I’ve seen you before. You must be Baron Naedir —the medic said, resulting in Allen’s confused expression.

—Yes, but how do you know that?

—Easy, there’s a portrait of you in the hall —they explained as they finished bandaging his arm.

—Ah, that makes sense. By the way, how long will this take to heal? —he asked, a bit worried about having to skip his training sessions.

—A month at best, but I wouldn’t be so optimistic. If anything, I’d give it at least two months —they replied with a slight grin—. There, you should try not to make any effort with your left arm, or else it will take longer to heal.

—I see… Thank you.

Valdemar helped him put his shirt back on this time, not without being pestered about it and almost leaving the man by himself. His left sleeve looked a little awkward now due to the bandage under it, but he was still able to fit it in.

—I believe the count wanted to introduce you to the court soon —the doctor said, gathering their supplies.

—Ah, yes, about that… Could you help me get to the gathering? I don’t know if Portia will be back in time —he requested.

—I suppose I don’t have a choice. It’s beyond me why the count would want you to rely on them, though. I must mention they’re rather incompetent most of the time —they commented with disdain, even though their tone remained unchanged.

—I see. Well, it’s a good thing I have you with me then, right? —he teased with a wide grin.

Valdemar sighed, and they grabbed Allen by his good arm without paying much mind to anything else he said.

Just as they were about to reach the hall, the quaestor stopped in their tracks, making the baron stumble a little as they walked quite fast and he was considerably shorter than them. 

—What’s the matter…? —he went to ask, before being interrupted by none other than his fiancé.

—Allen? What are you doing with Quaestor Valdemar? —his expression changed completely when he noticed the man’s injury—. And good grief, what happened to your arm?!


	2. Here to there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen finally meets the courtiers and we get a glimpse of the baron's and the quaestor's lives.

Lucio couldn’t believe it. His fiancé hadn’t spent even a day in the palace, and he had already gotten injured. Had he been too careless by leaving him for business? But surely that wasn’t his fault, his presence was required after all. However, he soon remembered Portia, and his face got red with rage.

—That pesky servant! Was she the one who did this to you?! I’ll have her head on a plate before she even has time to object!

The count was fuming. Had it been possible, steam would be coming out of his ears. Valdemar simply watched with a tinge of amusement in their eyes, wondering how the whole situation would turn out (and more importantly, if they’d be able to retrieve the maid’s corpse later), but Allen soon came to her defense just like he had done earlier.

—It wasn’t her fault, I promise! I just… Went off by myself and didn’t notice the stairs —he explained, not sure if he would believe it.

Luckily for him, Lucio’s expression softened and he got closer to the baron, putting his hands on his shoulders.

—Allen, dear... As much as I understand your excitement, you shouldn’t go around the palace alone! Who knows what else could’ve happened to you? —he scolded him, genuine worry in his eyes. The Angholian felt like a child being reprimanded by his parents, but it was better than blowing the whistle on Portia.

—Sorry, I’ll be more careful next time… —he apologized.

—Good —Lucio sighed with relief—. Right, it’s about time I introduce you to the court. Valdemar, how about you come with us since you’re already here?

—I suppose it’s the logical thing to do —they simply said.

Lucio tried entertaining Allen while the physician followed silently, so silently it was creepy, but the count tried to brush it off by telling the baron about the renovations he was planning to do in the palace. No matter how much time he spent with them, he could never get used to the eerie aura the medic gave off. He envied his fiancé, since he could at least get past that.

As soon as they reached the door to the hall, however, the sound of bickering and shouting became audible for them. The count grunted as he reached for the doorknob.

—Ugh, these idiots can’t be left alone without jumping at each other… —he complained as he proceeded to open the door, which made the fighting stop suddenly.

Three people were now formally sitting on the comfortable armchairs and looking at Lucio expectantly as he entered the room, while another one was standing in the corner holding what looked like a glass of wine. A small lady quickly got up when she saw Allen, an excited look on her face.

—Oh! Oh! Is that the baron?

—Ah, and Quaestor Valdemar! We were starting to think you wouldn’t come —said an incredibly pale man whose hands looked like bones.

—And skip a meeting? I would never —Valdemar replied with a touch of sarcasm.

Lucio cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention.

—Since everyone is here, I want to introduce you to Baron Naedir. Allen, these are Pontifex Vulgora, Consul Valerius, Praetor Vlastomil and Procurator Volta. You’ll be working closely with them from now on, so feel free to ask them anything!

Allen looked back on what Valdemar told him earlier. It wouldn’t surprise him if the count was oblivious to the court’s narrow skillset, but it’s not like he had witnessed that incompetence the medic talked about anyway.

—So you’re from Anghol?! You guys like to act all strong and mighty, but I bet I could CRUSH you! —Vulgora boasted, flashing a toothy grin.

—I-Im not sure if my arm… —the baron replied, taken aback by the pontifex’s statement, before being cut-off by them.

—Who cares?! That scratch should be nothing for you!

Valerius looked at Vulgora in disappointment, sighing at their excessive enthusiasm.

—Ugh, can’t you behave even around important guests? No wonder other countries look down on us —he said, taking a sip from his wine.

—Really? I think they’re more fed up of stuck-up snobs like you! —the pontifex replied.

—This is no time for fights! What will the baron think?! —Vlastomil stepped in, clearly distressed.

Soon enough, Volta joined too, and everyone’s shouting could be heard from the hallway, which made some servants approach the closed door out of curiosity. Allen stood there awkwardly, wondering if all their gatherings were like this but still somewhat amused by the scenario. “Pff, I could totally beat Vulgora”, he thought. However, the courtiers’ heated argument was suddenly interrupted by Lucio, who had gotten fed up with their antics.

—That’s enough! I should give your positions away for this kind of behavior! —the count shouted, making everyone fall silent immediately.

—Ah! Our apologies, milord! We did not intend to cause such a ruckus! —Vlastomil apologized, while Vulgora simply huffed.

—Whatever, let’s just get this over with —Lucio dismissed the situation, and turned back to Allen—. I believe that’s it for introductions. I should really find another servant to guide you next time since the last one proved to be so incompetent…

—Oh, milord, wait! —Volta called out before he could leave.

—Yes, Procurator…? —he humored her, giving her an annoyed look.

—Well, um, since the servants already have a lot to do… I thought you could use the dogs!

—Guide dogs? Not a bad idea, but I already use Mercedes and Melchior for hunting… —he gave it some more thought, until he finally decided—. I suppose I could buy an already trained one, but it will take a while to arrive. Meanwhile, Allen, I’ll have to leave you to someone more trustworthy. How about you, Quaestor?

Valdemar quickly perked their head up, confused due to the count’s choice.

—May I know why? —they asked with slight interest.

—Well, you don’t have much work lately and you can take care of the baron if something else happens to him. It’s only logical that I would choose you!

After giving it some thought, the physician decided it would be better to accept right away rather than dealing with Lucio’s insistence, and it was true there wasn’t much to do when it came to work, much to their dismay. Though judging by Allen’s expectant expression, they could already tell putting up with him would be somewhat tedious.

—I guess a change of routine wouldn’t hurt.

—Good! —Lucio grinned, satisfied—. You’re all dismissed, thank you for coming.

That being said, the courtiers left the hall and Lucio threw himself onto an armchair, sighing as if he had just arrived from a long day of hunting.

—Phew, today was exhausting… How about we go chill in the veranda? —he suggested, to which Allen nodded.

—Yeah, I think I’d like that.

The baron had just realized how tired he actually was. It was his first day in Vesuvia and he had already experienced plenty of things, from fighting a servant to being introduced to a court that couldn’t stay still for a second. And there was the wedding to come, too. He was certain the first few days would be quite hectic with the ceremony and the treaties that would need to be signed, but it was already more exciting than Anghol. In that moment, he would have wanted Marielle to be there so he could prove to her that Vesuvia wasn’t that bad and that he could fend for himself perfectly. However, he soon remembered his arm. “Yeah, probably not”, he thought.

While they were walking through the pristine hallways, Allen tried to ask Lucio about the ceremony, but he insisted that it was time to relax and that they would have plenty of time to talk about it tomorrow. As thoughtful as he was, the Angholian had to admit the count wasn’t exactly the responsible type, since the wedding would likely be celebrated in a few days. For the moment, he hoped Lucio wouldn’t go through the effort of trying to impress him with the decorations again.

As for how the meeting with the court had ended, he had mixed feelings about Valdemar taking care of him when the count couldn’t. He thought the way they spoke, straight-forward and devoid of emotion, gave them a mysterious vibe and therefore made them interesting, not to mention their voice, which Allen really liked. However, he still couldn’t forget Portia’s reluctance to taking him to them, and oh, how they seemed so amused by his pain. If anything, he just hoped the quaestor wouldn’t murder him in his sleep and feed his bones to the eels in the palace pit. He tried to focus on the dog he would get afterwards, which would certainly be worth any trouble.

A gust of fresh air greeted Allen and Lucio when they stepped out onto the veranda. It was hotter than his hometown, but the baron liked it that way, since it meant he’d be able to wear more comfortable clothes. The count helped him sit and ordered a servant to come over.

—Would you like anything, Allen? I know it’s almost time for dinner, but you must be hungry!

—Now that you mention it, I think I might be —he said, feeling his stomach grumble—. Some brioche would be nice.

Lucio ordered the bread and some ox tartare for himself, and the servant went off to retrieve them. In the meantime, the two of them continued to get to know each other more, as they would spend their lives together for who knows how many years to come. Just as Allen had suspected from earlier, Lucio was particularly fond of hunting and he had slain many ferocious beasts, which parts he often kept as trophies. He promised Allen he would take him sometime, which made the baron happy since it would be his first time taking part in such activities. He wasn’t sure if Lucio really meant it when he said those animals were dangerous and better off dead, but it was the closest thing to a battlefield he would experience so far.

The butler arrived shortly, carrying a tray with snacks which he placed in the table carefully. Allen took in the smell of his freshly baked brioche, finely decorated with berries and syrup. He took a bite and hummed, enjoying how it seemed to melt in his mouth.

—Ah, I believe we’ve talked enough about me. Why don’t you tell me about yourself? —Lucio suggested, making his fiancé stop all of a sudden.

Ah, he feared the moment that question would come up. He felt like he didn’t have much to say about himself, partly because his mother usually handled everything at the estate, so he rarely had to introduce himself to others. After a short moment of silence, he finally decided to speak up, especially because he was sure Lucio was staring expectantly.

—Well, I like to play the piano…? —he answered. Fighting would have been a pretty obvious response, so he thought it would be good to surprise him a little.

The count was indeed surprised, but it took a while to explain to him how he even did it. Music had been one of Allen’s major interests since he was little, so Marielle taught him many popular pieces and some personal favorites of hers. Lucio asked him to play for him sometime when his arm was cured, but the baron proudly insisted that he could still play less complicated pieces with one hand.

Once it was time for dinner, the count lead Allen to the dining hall. It had been cleaned until pristine for the occasion and the table was filled with the most delicious dishes in the entirety of Vesuvia. Judging by the inviting smell, the baron assumed the chefs had been able to overcome the problem that one servant was so worried about. Though he couldn’t see her, Portia was also serving the plates, occasionally glancing at him and probably relieved she wouldn’t be hanged for now. When they were done eating, Allen requested her to escort him to his room, to which Lucio agreed rather reluctantly given the recent events.

—So, how was the meeting? That bunch didn’t give you any trouble, did they? —the maid asked while they were heading to his wing.

—Uh, well, the pontifex threatened to crush me but other than that, everything was fine!

—Yeah, typical of them —she said, rolling her eyes—. Don’t worry, I doubt they’ll actually do it, at least while you’re still the ruler.

—I don’t know, they seemed very enthusiastic about it… Speaking of ruling, do you have any idea about the wedding date? —he asked, since he wanted to at least have time to psych himself up.

—Yeah, it’s scheduled for next Monday. Don’t worry about it though, I’m sure you’ll be amazing! —she winked at him—. Oh, I almost forgot! I assume you didn’t have any issues with Valdemar earlier?

—I mean, they’re a little… weird, but I guess they’re okay for the most part —he replied, earning a skeptical look from Portia—. They’re also in charge of me now every time Lucio is busy, so I can only hope I wake up with both kidneys.

Allen laughed at his statement, but the redhead’s face went pale as soon as she heard it. Conveniently enough, she stopped at the entrance to the baron’s room and grabbed his good arm to signal that they had arrived.

—Oh, boy, we need to talk —she said, probably the most serious Allen had ever heard her.

—Why? He said it was convenient if anything else happened, and they haven’t been too shady as of now —he defended.

—If anything else happens? More like if they do anything else to you! Look, I don’t trust them one bit, and if neither of the other servants do it’s for a reason! 

—Come on, I’ve been training all my life! Even if I’ve broken an arm I can still defend myself.

—But they could strike at any moment! Just imagine them lurking into your room in the dead of the night, while no one’s around to listen… And while you’re fast asleep, they put their spaghetti fingers to work and steal your kneecaps! —she dramatized, emphasizing the details with changes on her tone.

Allen snorted, lightening the mood a little bit.

—Can’t say I haven’t entertained that idea —he laughed—. But hey, I promise I’ll be okay. Besides, I’ve got nothing to fear with the strongest woman in Vesuvia by my side!

—Oh, you flatterer! —she said, nudging his arm—. We’re in front of your room, by the way. Do you need any help?

—No, it’s okay. I’ll feel my way through… somehow.

—Alright then, sleep tight! —she said, after opening the door for him and closing it behind him.

The room was pretty big, but the baron managed to find what he assumed was the closet. Carefully, he took his clothes off and put on a silk robe, which felt incredibly comfortable after spending the entire day in his tighter outfit. Once he was ready, he plopped himself onto the bed and quickly dozed off, tired after all those new experiences.

The next morning was slow. Now that the day of Allen’s arrival had passed, everyone was calmer and less on edge, even though there was still a lot to do before the wedding. This made things a lot easier for Valdemar, since it was always nice not to stumble upon heavens knows how many nervous palace workers on the same day. They also didn’t need any nosy servants around when they were about to enter the library, as they were one to value secrecy.

Once they made sure no one was inside, the quaestor closed the library door shut and went straight to one particular shelf. With the speed of someone who had done it many times in the past, they began to pull out certain books. Black, leather and gold. Immediately, the shelf moved to the side and a dark stairway was revealed, which they went down through as usual. They had gotten used to the damp, dimly lit corridors a long time ago, and at this point they were more of a common sight for them than the palace itself. That didn’t bother them at all, though. In fact, they enjoyed every second they passed down there. But they knew that was nothing compared to their last station.

The raw chicken they had requested from the kitchen looked especially good. Valdemar always brought food for the beetles in the dungeons, but they knew it had been long since they had been properly fed. It made them reminisce about the days of the red plague as they went down the elevator, the only access to the crypt. Once they arrived, they took off their surgical mask and breathed in the stench, happy to be back there.

First things first, they went up to the pit of beetles and removed the wooden lid, revealing an uncountable amount of red bugs skittering inside. They threw the chicken in, and it was soon covered by the beetles that gnawed at it viciously. It was good they didn’t leave the bones, otherwise the pit would have been overflowing with them a long time ago. Closing the lid, they turned on their back and looked at their surroundings. Ah, how they missed the days where there would always be a corpse waiting at the dissection table.

Those of the red plague had to be the quaestor’s favorite times ever. How the count survived was a mystery, but everyone believed it was some sort of miracle. The city was overflowing with dead bodies Valdemar could dissect, and they thoroughly indulged in that activity. The bodies didn’t necessarily have to be dead, though. Sometimes, a doctor would succumb to the illness and would be put in one of the cages in the dungeons before meeting their demise. In those cases, the physician took the opportunity to take their research further and perform vivisections on them. It made them beam with excitement. The patient’s body’s reactions, their agonizing screams, their desperate faces… It made the incessant workflow more than worth it. Some more squeamish doctors would oppose to such practices, or even claim it was an inhuman thing to do, but they didn’t care. Why would they, when they weren’t even human themselves?

They sighed contently, but disappointed it would probably take a while for something like that to happen again. Having more time for themselves wasn’t that bad, but it was terribly boring compared to what they liked to call ‘the good old days’. Then they remembered what had happened the day before. They had agreed to babysit the baron while Lucio was busy, and that would surely be a burden. But Valdemar didn’t have a good excuse to refuse, so that left them with no other choice.

For all they knew, Allen was reckless and he seemed to like teasing others a little too much, which was a problem considering they couldn’t just dissect him if he was too much of a nuisance. If they had to admit something, though, it would be interesting to be with a human who couldn’t really be afraid of them at first sight. Everyone in the palace except for Lucio and the other courtiers were especially cautious around them, which they didn’t mind, but it would certainly be curious to see something different. 

Once they were done in the dungeons, Valdemar decided to take a stroll through the palace. They found it nice to be alone with their thoughts sometimes, but doing it while staying still wasn’t as satisfactory. The corridors were also surprisingly empty, which was good. However, they stopped when they heard a melody coming from a nearby room. Something like a piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry this took so long, I'm a quite slow writer ;; I won't be able to write for some days either, so sorry about that too-


End file.
